As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems typically include a firmware interface between the software operating system (OS) and firmware. Examples of firmware interfaces include BIOS and the Unified Extensible Firmware Interface (UEFI). Information handling systems use BIOS or UEFI interfaces to control system configuration settings, which are stored in local memory and referenced when the information handling system performs startup and other functions. In some cases it may be desirable to copy the BIOS settings from one information handling system to another. However, conventional methods of copying BIOS settings are inefficient. For example, a user must boot the first information handling system to initialize the OS and then run a custom application to save the configuration. After saving the configuration, the user must then boot the second OS and run a script to update the BIOS configuration of the second system. This method is time consuming, particularly if the BIOS settings are being copied to several different information handling systems.